Impermissible
by editsullivan
Summary: When the first time Casey meets the captured Predator, she is amazed and also fascinated by him. As she spends more time in the secret facility doing research, gradually she gets to know him. This new and unusual relationship would turn her world upside down when she realizes he is more than just a scientific study to her.


**Hello, my Loyal readers! I've decided to write an alternate story of The Predator. Although, I used some elements from the movie, everything else is completely made up by me. This story explores a unique relationship between Casey and Vron (the fugitive predator) For the lab, I used an undisclosed south Californian location close to the Mexican border. Enjoy :D**

**Rated M for mature!**

**Impermissible**

After passing the decontamination protocol, Casey stepped inside a large modern chamber that resembled a high-tech laboratory. Upon entering, she was greeted by one of the staff named Will Traeger, and then she made her way down the steps to take a closer look at the captive and heavily sedated alien that Traeger called a Predator. After a few minutes of conversation, she found out why she was there. Within ten minutes, she immersed herself into the top-secret files scanning every single page and data of the captured specimen. While she tried to analyze the human DNA found in his body, her thoughts were in turmoil. It was not unusual for some species to naturally evolve themselves, but in this case, it was unlikely that is what happened. While she was occupied, suddenly she heard the frantic voices of the staff as the Predator came to.

A sharp intake left her mouth when she saw them rushing to him, trying to hold him down as he started to move and strain against the metal restraints. His angry, scared roars quickly filled up the room making everyone anxious. Casey knew about animals being in distress. They would do anything just to get away from danger, even mutilating themselves. Quickly, she made her way to the table and as she pushed the staff member away who was about to get himself in trouble, she stood next to the Predator's head. Trying to calm her nerves and her frantic heartbeat down, she said in a calm voice.

"I don't know if you understand me, but please calm down. We are not going to hurt you. I promise."

As the alien's wide eyes looked into hers, she noticed a flicker of understanding in those menacing green irises. Placing her hand on his forearm, she took a deep breath, and then she said.

"I'm here to help you. Please calm down."

Casey had no idea if it was her voice or maybe the touch of her hand, but he seemed to calm down staring at her with a penetrating look. But as soon as a staff member she pushed away approached them, opening his mandibles wide the Predator started to roar and straining against the restraints.

"Stay back!" She ordered motioning for him to go away.

Stopping, the man looked at Casey and then looked up and his eyes met Traeger's. Nodding his head, Traeger signaled him to move away. Reluctantly, the man stepped back allowing Casey to stay alone with the alien.

Turning his head toward her, the alien gazed into her eyes and gradually he calmed down.

While she softly talked and assured him that he was safe and no harm will come to him, Traeger popped a gum into his mouth and then turning to Sean, he said.

"I think we found the bastard's soft spot."

"What is it?" Sean asked confused pushing his glasses higher on his large nose.

"Women." Traeger said with a cynical laugh. "Isn't that every man's weakness?" He asked slamming the scientist on the back.

"But he is not a man." Sean replied and then cleared his throat.

"Man, alien, animal doesn't matter." Traeger replied with a wicked grin. "If he got balls he is a man, and we know for sure he got them, right?" He added with a smile.

"Hmm...indeed." Sean replied feeling uncomfortable talking about this type of subject.

"I say let her get close to him to get all the information we need about his visit." Traeger said looking at Casey talking to the alien.

"How close?" Sean inquired.

"As close as she needs to be." He said with a sly grin.

The next day while Traeger and Sean sat in the monitoring room, through the camera they intently watched as Casey entered the holding cell and greeted the chained up Predator with a nervous smile.

"Hello." She said locking the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

A low, clicking sound escaped his throat and then opening his mandibles wide he hissed a few times letting her know he was all right but not happy.

"I think there is a way that we might be able to communicate with each other." She said as she sat down on the chair across from his bed. Crossing her legs, she laced her fingers over her knee, and then she added. "I think you can understand me, but unfortunately I can't understand you."

While she talked, he curiously looked at her. Her body temperature rose a little as she fidgeted on the chair and her voice sounded fragile, while her wide eyes never left his. There was a sweet and musty smell coming from her enveloping Vron's senses. Although he was furious about being in captivity, still he was no fool to fight back. His visit to Earth was with the intention of helping them and he didn't want to alienate the humans. However, he needed to get out of here before the assassin would find him and find the pod. He had no idea where he was, but from the looks of it, it had to be a military base with scientists and plenty of soldiers. Still, without his 'gift', they might not be able to stop him and his kind.

"If it's okay with you, I would like to turn on the translator." Casey said biting her lip. She had so many questions and she didn't know where to start. Since she was a little girl she always dreamed about the stars and the foreign lives that occupied other planets out there. And now sitting in front of her was a beautiful extraterrestrial specimen eating her up with his eyes. Sudden nausea came over her thinking about what would happen if he decided to attack her. Although he was chained to the bed, and she sat far enough from him, still she felt anxious. When he didn't say anything, she looked at the camera and nodded her head.

Running her hand through her dark hair, Casey bit her lip again, and then she asked.

"Where did you come from and why are you here?"

A few seconds of silence enveloped the room when a strange, deep mechanical voice echoed through the room as the translator came to life. Inside the monitoring room, Traeger and Sean watched the large screen with amazement as the alien's words were translated word-by-word.

"I came here to warn you."

"Oh." Casey said with a surprised face. A nervous laugh came out of her and then she added. "Looks like the machine is working fine." Then she asked. "Warn us about what?"

"He is coming and with him, more of them will come eventually." Vron said moving his mandibles.

Hearing him speak gave Casey a jittery feeling deep inside her stomach. Even though he looked more like an animal with his peculiar skin coloring and facial mandibles, he was after all an intelligent species, _possibly much smarter than the smartest human,_ she thought measuring him up. "Whom are you talking about?" She asked.

"Another, more advanced Yautja." He replied.

"Yautja?" She asked baffled.

"That's the name of my species." He said as he shifted on the bed.

"But if you are a Yautja." Casey said pronouncing the word Yautja with a strange tone. "Why do you have human DNA then?"

"I was enhanced with human DNA to accommodate to the current climate of your planet for my permanent staying." He replied.

"Are you planning to stay?" She asked pulling up one of her eyebrows.

"That was my plan." He said gazing into her eyes.

"Ok." She said lifting up her hand. "Let's get back to the threat you mentioned. Where is this other more advanced Yautja now?"

"He is coming and when he gets here you need all the help, including mine." He said.

"You mean he is coming right now? Is he on his way to Earth?" She asked and then she looked into the camera.

"Tomorrow, next week or next month, I don't know when, but he will be here I can guarantee you." Vron replied.

"What does he want?" She asked, turning her attention back to him.

"To take over." He replied.

"To take over Earth?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yes." Vron replied.

"How do we stop him?" She inquired.

"With my help." He replied and then a low clicking sound left his mouth.

"And how can you help us?" She asked and then she swallowed hard thinking about a possible alien invasion. She didn't mind meeting other species, but the ones he was talking about were not the friendly little green aliens she was hoping to see.

"Before my ship crashed, I ejected a pod containing a valuable item." Leaning forward, he slightly pulled on his restraints and then he said. "Let me find it."

Suddenly the wristband on her wrists started to buzz, signaling her to wrap up the day.

After leaving the cell, Casey walked into the monitoring room to meet the others.

"We have to find that pod." Traeger said and then he popped a gum into his mouth.

"How do we know if it exists at all?" Sean asked. Then he added. "He could be lying to us."

Shaking her head, Casey said. "I think he is telling us the truth. I think he is here to stay and I'm afraid the threat he mentioned is real."

"Where his pod was recovered from we didn't see anything else." Traeger murmured. Then he added. "I know he asked to be released but this will not happen. Not on my watch."

"Then how are you going to find it?" Sean asked.

Shrugging, Traeger said with a frown. "We just have to keep looking. Sooner or later we'll find it." Turning to Casey he said. "Until then I want you to find out everything about him, about his race and about the others. What they like, dislike, what makes them tick? Can you do that?"

Nodding, she said. "I would love to." Then she looked at the screen. She felt bad for him to keep him like that, but it was necessary, or at least until she finds out more.

"Perfect." Traeger said. "Then let's get to work."

While the men talked, and while she stared at the screen, Vron looked up. His penetrating stare gave her the shivers. It felt like he knew she was there watching him. Quickly, she tore her gaze away and stepped out of the room with the others.

The next day she walked into his cell to talk more.

After sitting down, she looked at him with a nervous smile, and then she said.

"I'm sorry I should have introduced myself the other day. My name is Casey. What's yours?"

As he looked at her with an intense stare, she wanted to look away but she was unable to do so. His peculiar looks were amazing to watch. Instead of hair, he had some kind of rubbery appendages embellished with metal clips jutted out of his wide, strangely shaped skull mesmerizing her. The mandibles on his face were repulsive _but also fascinating_, she thought, measuring him up. The absence of a nose and lips gave him a unique look. His fleshy mouth was encased with sharp teeth and when he talked he used his mandibles to express himself. She wanted to touch them and feel their texture but she didn't dare to get too close to him. Although she was the only person he wanted to talk to, she didn't think he would want her to invade his personal space.

"Call me Vron." He said. Then he asked. "Are you going to let me out?"

"I'm sorry I am not authorized to make this decision. I'm only here to talk." Casey replied.

"I see." He said and then a small laugh left his mouth.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked with a smile.

"If you don't let me out you might never find the pod." He replied.

"I'm sure the team is perfectly capable of finding it." She said fidgeting with her hands.

"Are you part of the team?" He asked.

"I'm a biologist." She replied. "My field of interest is in evolutionary biology of species of all kinds."

"Species like me?" He asked pointing to his wide chest.

"Hmm...not exactly like you. You are something completely different from what I used to observe." She said with a smile. "If you would allow me, later on, I would like to take some samples from you. Nothing invasive."

"And what do I get in return?" He asked leaning forward. "Do I get out of these chains?"

"Let me see what I can do." Casey said and then she looked into the camera. "Tell me about your planet. Where did you come from?"

"Yautja Prime." He said leaning back against the wall.

"Is your planet similar to Earth?" Casey asked hoping to find out more.

"In a way, yes, it's similar but the atmosphere is not like Earth's." He replied. "Without human DNA I wouldn't be able to breathe the air here. I would need my mask to do that."

"I see, so your body is not designed for our air." She murmured. "Interesting."

"What about food?" She asked. "What do you eat or drink?" Casey was aware of him not eating or drinking anything for days now. She wondered if he didn't need food or water or if he was afraid to take anything.

"Meat, vegetables, water." He said. "And C'ntlip."

"Excuse me?' Casey asked confused. "You said Cuntlip?"

What it looked like a disturbing smile appeared on his face, and then he said. "It's a drink that helps you relax and feel good."

"Oh, you mean like alcohol?" Casey said with a small laugh. "I don't think I would be able to bring anything like that here, but I can arrange some food and water for you."

When he didn't say anything, she looked up to the camera and then she said.

"Give me ten minutes."

"What are you doing?" Sean asked keeping up the pace with Casey as she rushed down the long corridor.

"He must be malnourished. He hadn't eaten or drink anything in who knows how long." She said as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"We have tried to give him some food but he refused to eat." Sean said. "What makes you think he would eat now?"

"Do you have burgers, steaks, or anything raw?" She asked as she stepped inside the kitchen and looked at the chef.

"Yes of course." The chef replied. Then he added with a wink. "I didn't take you for a raw kind of girl."

"It's not for me." She said smiling. "Can you give me some please?"

"Yes of course." He replied and then he headed toward the walk-in fridge.

Sean curiously watched as she picked up some vegetables and a few bottles of water and placed them into a basket.

When the chef came back with the meat, she motioned for him to put them into the basket. Then she picked up a wrapped up ready to serve burger from the counter and after thanking him, she left the kitchen and headed back to the cell.

From the monitoring room, Sean watched as Casey entered the cell and placed the basket between her and the Predator.

"What is this?" He asked eyeing the basket.

With a smile she said. "Think of it as a picnic."

"Picnic?" He asked confused.

"It's when people eat outside, mostly in the woods or parks." She replied. "I don't have a blanket, but the floor will do just fine."

Vron had no idea what she was talking about, but the smell of the meat and raw vegetables made his mouth water.

"My chains would not reach that far." He said.

"Don't worry. I'll give it to you if you promise you'll behave." Casey replied and then she glanced toward the camera.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sean said watching Casey taking out a piece of steak and some water from the basket and then she approached the Predator.

With a racing heart, she stood in front of him. He was so tall, that her head reached only a few inches above his as he sat on the bed. "Look it's perfectly harmless." She said as she bit a small chunk out of the raw beef. Then, opening the bottle, she took a sip and swallowed it.

Holding out his hands, she placed the meat and the water in them, and then she stepped back.

Without hesitation, he ripped a large chunk out of the meat swallowing it hole. Within a minute the steak was gone. Then he gulped down some cold water and then a low clicking sound enveloped the cell showing his appreciation.

"Here." Casey said handing him another piece. "Eat."

Then she sat down crossed legged in front of him and after unwrapping her burger, she bit into it savoring the amazing taste of seasoned meat, onions, and cheese in a perfect balance.

"What are you eating?" He asked after finishing his meal.

"A hamburger." She replied. Then she asked. "Do you want to try?"

The strange smell of her food made his stomach growl. He had never smelled anything like that before making him a little curious.

Breaking the burger in half, she handed the other half to him, which he took and looked at it with a curious face.

"Go ahead, try it." She said motioning for him to eat it.

The food tasted _unusual but good,_ he thought as he swallowed it.

"So?" She asked taking another bite out of her food. "What do you think?"

To her surprise, a deep, loud burp came out of him, and then she started to laugh.

"Oh my God." She said laughing. "That was impressive."

Watching her laughing was something new to see. During their sessions, she seemed very serious, _but today was different,_ he thought.

As the days passed, he was let out of his chains and was allowed to freely roam in the cell and the attached bathroom. Gradually, Casey bonded with him to the point that he even allowed her to take some blood samples. Proving himself friendly, she was looking forward to visiting him.

Sitting down beside him, she looked into his eyes and said.

"Hold out your arm please."

While she strapped a rubber band around his biceps, he watched her with fascination. She seemed happy and eager to do this giving him a surge of unfamiliar feeling inside. Every time she left his cell, he was looking forward to seeing her again. She was a pleasant person to be around. Gradually he started to trust her, letting her close.

"You know since I was a little girl, I always wanted to see the stars. I bet it must be beautiful up there." She said. Then picking up a syringe with a plastic tube, and after finding a vein in his arm, she added.

"You might feel a small prick, so don't freak out on me."

"Freak out?" He asked as the needle smoothly went into his arm and started to pump his blood into the glass vial.

When the vial was filled with green blood, she pulled the syringe out and put some pressure on his arm. Then she ripped open a package of band-aid and placed it on his skin.

"Here." She said. "You all set."

"What are you going to do with my blood?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"Just for further research." She replied. As she was about to get up he gently touched her hand. His touch felt somehow intimate and quickly pulling her hand away, she cleared her throat and then standing up she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Then she was gone leaving Vron alone.

"You see, I told you he is smitten with her." Traeger said with a wide smile looking at the monitor.

"This doesn't mean anything." Sean replied pushing his glasses up on his nose. "He could very well be playing us."

"Oh I don't doubt it, but you see I have a feeling that there's more than just friendly conversations going on in that cell." Traeger said as he popped another Nicorette gum into his mouth.

"How is quitting working out for you?" Sean asked watching him chewing.

"It's coming along fine." Traeger replied with a frown.

"Do you think a woman like Casey would be interested in him?" Sean asked perplexed. "In that way?"

"I don't know about that, and I hope she doesn't. That would be just disturbing, don't you think?" Traeger asked looking at Sean's pale face. Shaking his head Sean said. "Oh, yes for sure."

"But I know our friend likes her, and so far we have learned a lot about him and his kind thanks to her."

"Have you found the pod yet?" Sean asked.

"Not yet but we will." Traeger replied. "The weapons we salvaged from him are already giving us so much to learn. Soon we will be able to recreate them."

"Indeed we will." Sean replied. Then his attention turned to the screen wondering if he missed something.

It was late afternoon when Casey finally got home. A loud, excited barking greeted her as she stepped inside the modest home. After patting the dog's head, she walked into the kitchen and looked at the fridge. There was a note from the dog sitter letting her know Grace had been walked and fed. Placing her bag down on the counter, she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice while Grace sniffed at her legs and shoes.

Then she walked into her living room and slumped down on the leather couch.

She felt exhausted and direly needed some sleep. However, first, she needed to take a shower but she didn't feel like getting up. While she sipped her juice, her troubled thoughts were on Vron and the Stargazer Project. She had no idea what they were planning to do with him, once she gathered all the information they were looking for. She hoped that Traeger was trustworthy enough to spare the Predator. Over the past week, she grew fond of him and she didn't want to see him get hurt. A small smile appeared on her face thinking about their conversations and how many times he actually made her laugh. _Definitely more times than my ex did, _she thought with slight irony leaning her head back on the couch. Then Grace jumped up and started to lick her face.

"I know, I know, I need a shower." She chimed gently pushing the dog away.

While the warm water fell down on her tired body, she closed her eyes and a sudden memory of him touching her hand came into her head. Although the gesture seemed harmless, for some reason she interpreted in a much different way. _No, _she shook her head brushing off this weird thought. _He doesn't look at me that way. _

However somewhere deep inside she wished he did that. There was this peculiar sensation in her stomach every time they spent time together. This sensation was more than just anxiety. It was a mixture of astonishment, curiosity, and something else, something that she was even scared to think about.

After the shower, she wrapped her body in a towel and then walked into her bedroom.

Putting on some pajamas, she got into bed and stared out the window into the dark night thinking about the alien deep inside the compound.

Lying on his bed, Vron couldn't fall asleep.

His troubled thoughts were on the assassin and his clan, and the uncertain future.

By accepting this mission he instantly became a fugitive and an outcast of the Yautja society. There was no way to turn back now and like it or not, he was stuck on Earth.

Then his thoughts ventured to Casey. He had no idea why he felt the way he felt when she was around, but sometimes it was a challenge to fight this feeling that surprised him the most. _It must be the human DNA_, he thought, blaming the procedure on his unusual feelings toward her. He was no longer the same Yautja what he used to be and this scared him. Turning to his side, he looked at the thick metal door and wondered how much effort he would need to break it open. He couldn't stand staying in this room any longer. He needed to get out and he hoped that possibly Casey might be able to help. He just had to figure out how and when to tell her.

Another week went by and while a fierce storm roared outside, Casey felt energized to have another great breakthrough with her research. She could barely contain her excitement. As she suspected, his blood was an evolutionary step to make humans faster, stronger, and to be immune to certain diseases and also infections. However, the most interesting capability of his blood was to possibly extend life. Secretly, she even injected a little into her body to see if there was any reaction. But after taking in only a small amount of blood, she didn't feel anything at all. _Possibly if I use more then I might be able to see the difference,_ she murmured as she made her way toward his cell. However, she was not authorized to draw more blood from him, or any other bodily fluid for that matter. When she thought about that, her face turned crimson thinking about how that would be possible to do. However, that was very risky and she didn't want to break protocol, or she would lose her position and would never see him again.

As the weeks passed and while they were still searching for the pod, Casey and Vron's relationship became deeper and more intimate. She found herself extremely fascinated with him. There wasn't a moment when she didn't think about him. It seemed like she was slowly falling in love. No one in their right mind would have fallen for a beast like him, but Casey was not like anyone. Her obsession came from years and years of dreaming and admiring the unknown out there. And when this dream became a reality within her grasp, she wanted to immerse herself and forget about everything and everyone just to be able to live, taste, and experience this dream that haunted her thoughts for decades. When she placed her head on her pillow at the end of every day, she fantasized about them breaking out of the lab and taking his ship.

After doing some research, she found a way to trick the live feed to his room to spend some private time with him. She couldn't wait to execute this insanely dangerous and unorthodox plan.

When it was time to leave, she begged Sean for her to stay and do some more work. After agreeing with her, he left the lab and headed home.

Thankfully, Traeger was still away and after finding a way into the monitoring room, she secretly took a picture of Vron sleeping on his bed. Then she went back to work a little more hoping that no one was suspecting anything.

The next day, she wanted to stay longer again.

"I have no life." She said with a mischievous smile looking at Sean.

"But you must be tired." Sean replied. "You are working so much Casey. You need a break."

"I'll catch a break when I'm old and feeble." She said with a forced smile. She hoped he would allow her to stay again, due to the amount of work they had.

"Alright Casey." Sean said with a big yawn. Then he added, as he walked away from her. "But don't work too hard."

A half an hour later while the guards were ready for the shift change, she walked down the empty corridor and headed toward Vron's cell. She knew when the new guard arrived, the guys always talked for a while before their shift changed. She only had a few minutes to spoof the camera before they'll notice her. When she got to the cell, for a few seconds the guard suspiciously looked at her coming around this time of the day. But he let her pass knowing that she was only doing her job. When she got to the second inner door, she quickly opened it and stepped inside.

In the dim light of the room, Vron opened his eyes and with a surprised face, he looked at her standing at the door.

Quickly, she made a sign to stay quiet and then she rushed to the camera. Taking out the photograph, she taped it in front of the lens hoping the guards were still busy talking, and then she turned around and looked at him. She knew what she was doing was risky, but she needed the sample and also she was yearning to be with him.

"When we're done, and after I leave, I want you to take that picture off and eat it." She said in a hushed tone and then she started to undress.

Silently, Vron watched as she stepped out of her clothes and approached the bed. When she climbed on top of him, a sudden desire enveloped him. He knew exactly why she was here. A small chuckle mixed with a clicking sound escaped his throat as he grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her down.

Running her hands down his muscular chest, she reached for his loincloth and was about to pull it off, when he stopped her. A low growl left his mouth and then picking her up, he placed her on the bed and spread her legs apart.

She wanted to ask what he was doing when he slowly slid his hand down on her inner thigh toward her private parts. When he reached her sex, he placed his fingers on her soft skin and gently rubbed against it.

Vron knew how to please a female having his share of fun before. Although she was no Yautja, her body looked just like one, except it was _smaller and not as muscular, _he thought, watching her squirming beneath him.

As he started to rub his fingers against her sweet spot, Casey's body trembled from the pleasure that swept through her heated body like wildfire. Then as he picked up his pace, a low growl left his mouth followed by a soft purring sound, enjoying his time with her. When her breathing became erratic and while she tightly clutched the sheets beneath her, the smell of her heated sex gave him a surge of desire to immerse within her.

Getting up, he unclipped his loincloth and dropped it to the ground.

"Oh." Casey said looking at him. His member looked similar to a man's but the coloring and the tip were a little different. Licking her lips, she reached out and touched it. A small, soft growl left his mouth when she slid her hand down his erection. The skin felt _smooth and extremely arousing,_ she thought, moving her hand up and down. Looking up, she noticed he was enjoying this making her smile. Then he picked her up again and turned her around, and then he mounted her from behind. Sliding inside her, Casey closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure as his length filled her up. It's been a while and this _felt amazingly good, _she thought, pushing her hips back to meet his. Holding onto her, he started to move his hips feeling the tightness of her beautiful body.

Every time his strong body collided with hers, Casey felt lost in the sensations. Moaning into the covers, she felt a great built up within her core burning her up from the inside. Thankfully the translation was disabled at this hour, otherwise, the moaning and whimpering and the low clicking sound mixed with grunts that engulfed the cell would have been _interesting to hear,_ she thought as he mercilessly pounded into her.

"Oh, God...yes." She panted feeling her orgasm was getting near.

When she reached her peak, a bright light exploded behind her closed eyelids as the amazing pleasure rushed through her trembling body like a hurricane causing her legs and arms to shake like leaves.

"Oh...ohhhh, my God." She whimpered into the sheets as he kept on.

But before he reached his peak, she wanted to do something for him. Her favorite position was being on top and she wanted to show him how Earth women treated their man when they were in charge.

"Stop." She whispered. "I want to show you something." She added as she pulled away from him and pushed the stunned Yautja down on the bed.

Placing her body above his, she slowly lowered herself onto his erection. Then she started to move her hips, rubbing her body against his. Leaning forward, she twirled her hips up and down and side-to-side until his clicking noises became a little louder.

"Stay quiet." She cooed as the pleasure engulfed them both again.

Vron had never experienced this type of mating before and he liked it. When she leaned back and placed her hands on his thighs, he reached forward and slid his hands up her taut stomach until he reached her ample breasts. The firm mounds felt amazing to touch and he knew he was not going to last any longer now. Firmly holding onto her hips, and with a loud grunt, he released his seed inside her at the same time Casey came undone.

"That was...amazing." She said in a hushed tone as she leaned forward and cupped his mandibles into her trembling hands. Then she planted a kiss on his mottled skin and said. "But now I have to go."

Carefully she got up and picking up her clothes she rushed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she was all dressed and ready to go.

Embracing him, she said. "This will be our little secret, don't forget." Then planting a kiss on his forehead she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When she got home, the first thing she did was to go to the bathroom. After getting out of her clothes, she squatted down and carefully removed the soft plastic cup full of semen. With a satisfied smile, she held up the milky white substance, and then a small chuckle left her mouth. She couldn't believe, she had sex with him. And not just any sex, _but a damn good one,_ she thought, excitedly putting the cup on top of the bathroom cabinet. Then she went into her office and after finding a small container, she placed the cup inside securing it with a lid.

The next few weeks went by without anyone suspecting their impermissible relationship. After that night, she craved for more and she even managed to sneak into his cell a few more times to spend some time with him. Casey felt like a new person and she loved this feeling. Her good mood has pertained to others of her successful results on the Predator, but this was not the case. She was happy on many levels, including her passion-filled overtime.

* * *

"You are in a good mood again." Sean said with a smile looking at Casey's glowing face.

"Of course I am." She replied with a wide smile. "I love my job."

"I can see that." Sean said. Then he added. "Traeger is coming back today."

"Oh, really?" Casey asked with a concerned face. She was not thrilled to hear he was coming back. He was not like Sean, but more like an asshole and she was not looking forward to seeing him.

"They found the pod?" She inquired.

Shaking his head, Sean said. "I don't think so."

After Traeger returned with his team, Casey had no choice but to abandon her plans of seeing Vron after work. During their daily sessions, she had no way of telling him about her absence knowing that every single conversation was recorded and scrutinized. Then as the weeks went by, one morning when Casey was getting ready for work, sudden nausea enveloped her and she had to make a run for the bathroom. As she emptied out her stomach over the toilet, her thoughts were in turmoil.

"No fucking way." She murmured as she rummaged through her bathroom cabinet.

In the back, she finally found what she was looking for.

"I hope it still works." She said with a racing heart as she tore the pink and white packaging open and pulled out a long-forgotten pregnancy test.

A few minutes later while she sat on the toilet, and holding the test in her shaking hand, with wide eyes she watched as the two blue stripes appeared in the little window.

"Oh my God." She exclaimed. _How is this possible? _She asked herself. _I used contraception. _Then she swallowed hard and quickly jumping off the toilet, she turned around and threw up again.

"Have you notice anything strange about Casey lately?" Traeger asked Sean while they were having lunch in the cafeteria.

"No, not really." Sean replied and then he took a bite out of his chicken parm. "Why?"

With a frown, Traeger said eyeing the pale Casey picking on her food at another table. "I'm not sure, but something is up with her. She's been acting a little strange lately."

With a mouth full of food, Sean said. "She's been working a lot, even some overtime. She is very passionate about her job."

"Hmm...overtime you say?" Traeger murmured with a suspicious frown. When it came to analyzing others, he was pretty good at that. And lately, he noticed Casey's behavior had changed. Although she looked happy and energized, there was something else, something that he couldn't put his finger on.

The food smelled blend as she slowly lifted it to her mouth. Her stomach rumbled letting her know she needed to eat something. However, her appetite was low and she felt devastated when she thought about the fetus inside her. If she calculated correctly, she must be around eight weeks pregnant. She had no idea if she was carrying one or possibly multiple fetuses, but she knew one thing. If they find out about her pregnancy, she would never see the light of day again, nor her child. _And this I would never allow,_ she thought with determination. Now, she had no choice but to get him out of this place and run away while they can. There was no way to tell him about her pregnancy and this upset her even more. Lost in thought, she stared at her tray hoping to find a way to help him to escape.

In his cell, Vron was waiting on Casey knowing that around this time she usually visited him for their regular sessions. He had noticed that the past week or so, she stopped visiting him after hours, but he was not stupid. He understood, it was a risky move for both of them and he didn't blame her for not coming around anymore. However, he missed her terribly. The things she had done to him, especially with her mouth was something he could never forget. Just to think about that a surge of excitement rushed through him wanting to spend more time with her again. Then the door open and she walked in with a tray of food and water.

While they talked, and while Vron ate, in the monitoring room Traeger watch them with eagle eyes. Every single word and body language he analyzed with great scrutiny. He was looking for something that might prove his suspicion. Although they've learned a lot from the Predator, and they were able to extract some data from his escape pod, he was still pissed about not finding his ship or the other pod. He was certain that whatever that pod contained was extremely valuable. His gear and weapons already gave them so much, but he knew there was much more to learn.

The next day while Casey was at work, Traeger stopped by at her house and waited until the dog sitter left the house. After she was gone, he approached the back porch. With skills that any burglar would have envied, he unlocked the back door and threw a piece of meat full of sedatives to the small dog, quickly shutting her up.

Then he popped a gum into his mouth and while he chewed on his Nicorette, he walked around the house looking for something to find. Her modest home looked clean and there was a pleasant smell coming from her bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he scanned the room and then stepped in and rummaged through the drawers. Not finding anything besides her underwear and some clothes, he stepped out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom to relieve himself. When he was done, he flushed the toilet and placed the lid down. Then he stepped over the unconscious dog and walked into her study.

Filtering through the dark blinds, the small room was dimly lit up with the late afternoon's light. There was a desk full of equipment and a stool at the back corner accompanied by a large metal file cabinet. Walking inside, he went over the cabinet and opened the top drawer.

* * *

"Now or never." Casey mumbled tripping the alarm. A loud ear-splitting sound enveloped the compound as she rushed toward Vron's cell. On her way, many people passed her. Their frantic voices and shouting enveloped the corridors. When she arrived at his door, without saying anything she pulled out her small dart gun and shot the first guard. With an astonished face, the guard touched his left cheek where the dart was sticking out of his flesh and then within seconds he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Before it registered with the second guard what was going on, she swiftly shot him as well. When both of them were out, Casey removed their guns and opening the door, she stepped inside and ran to the inner door.

* * *

There was nothing really that stood out until he looked at the desk. Inside a closed clear tube was some kind of white goo that looked like she had been analyzing. Carefully, he picked it up and after opening it he sniffed at it. The substance smelled familiar but he didn't know where did he smell something like this before. With a disgusted face, he put it down, and then his attention turned to a dark green folder.

A yellow piece of paper was sticking out with some drawings on it. As he lifted up the folder, he realized it was a children's drawing showing a green alien and a dark-haired girl embracing each other while their lips touched like they were kissing. Then his attention turned to the date written with a child's handwriting.

_Casey Bracket and her BF October 30th, 1988._

A sly grin appeared on his face thinking about showing this to the others at the facility.

Then his smile disappeared and his attention turned to the vial with the goo. Quickly, he picked it up and took a deep breath smelling it again. His eyes grew wide as big as saucers when he realized what was in it.

Then suddenly everything just clicked.

Her acting strange, the overtime, not eating well in the cafeteria anymore. Her peculiar attitude when she was in the room with the Predator and the glow she had on her face made perfect sense now.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

Then his phone rang and as he picked it up, he could hear the sound of the alarm in the background.

"Sir!" The soldier yelled. "We have a problem."

"What is going on?" He asked while his pulse elevated thinking about Casey and the Predator.

"He escaped." The man replied. "And took his armor and weapons."

"Where is Dr. Casey Bracket?" Traeger asked with an intense tone.

"She is gone as well." He replied.

"Is she with him?" Traeger inquired.

"I believe so, Sir. She helped him to escape." The man replied. Then he asked. "What's your order?"

"Make sure she is not harmed." Traeger said. "Bring her back to the lab unharmed." He ordered.

"What about him?" The man inquired.

Thinking for a second, he said. "Dead or alive I don't fucking care at this point."

"Roger that." The man said and then Traeger disconnected the call. Then as he ran out of the house, he dialed Sean's number.

"She is pregnant with his child." Traeger growled into the phone when Sean picked it up.

"Whom are you talking about?" Sean asked puzzled.

"Casey, you fucking moron!" Traeger yelled as he jumped into his vehicle and started it up.

"Oh." Sean moaned and then he asked. "How?"

"What do you mean how?" Traeger was getting fed up with his naive insolence. Pulling down the window, he spat out the gum and then he said. "She fucked him and now she is pregnant."

"Oh my." Sean said with amazement. "But she is gone with him."

"I already know that." Traeger replied with annoyance. "When they bring her back, make sure she is safe and alone. I don't want anyone talking to her except you."

"Alright." Sean replied with a worried tone. "I'll make sure she is safe."

"Good." Traeger replied and then he shut down the call before Sean was going to ask another dumb question. Then he stepped on the gas screeching the tires on the dark asphalt.

* * *

The sun was already low on the horizon as they rushed through the forest. The alarming sound of the alarm was slowly fading away as they made their way further into the wooded area.

"Hold on a second." Casey panted holding onto her left side. "I have to stop."

Shaking his head, Vron looked at her, and then he gestured for her to keep moving. They were not far from his ship and he wanted to make it there before the others catch them. Breaking out of the facility was not as easy and it ended costing many lives including some staff members that were at the wrong place and time. But he couldn't stand to stay there any longer being treated like an animal. When Casey came for him and handed him two rifles, he knew this was his chance.

"I have to tell you something." She said feeling out of breath. She didn't have time to tell him the news but now being a relatively safe distance from the compound, she wanted him to know. Grabbing his hand, she pulled it close and placed it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew wide behind the mask hearing her words. He suspected there was something going on with her but he didn't think she was with child. After adjusting the settings, he scanned her body. Just as she said she was pregnant but with not just one but two pups. _Twins,_ he thought with great excitement.

Showing up two fingers, he then pointed to her belly, hoping she would understand.

"What?" She said astonished. "Two?"

Nodding his head he pulled the astounded Casey closer and embraced her. Then the not so distant gunshot was heard behind them and quickly picking her up, he ran further into the woods.

While he ran, his mask picked up something that was coming in fast from the opposite direction. Disheartened, he looked toward the darkening sky and saw a large spaceship passing above their heads.

_Damn it,_ he thought, picking up his pace. He had no idea if they have enough time to reach his ship. Surrounded by enemies, he was not looking forward to fighting or endangering her. Trudging through the forest, and jumping over rotten logs and small creeks, they were getting closer to the border. Casey felt her hair pulled and skin scratched a few times when they passed a thicker portion of the forest. Holding onto his body with dear life, she hoped they would make it. She didn't want to think about getting captured or killed. There was a narrow path most likely used by poachers that led across the border. They were halfway down the path when suddenly he stopped and looked ahead.

Less than a mile away were two hounds quickly approaching them. Slowly, he put her down and gestured for her to stand behind the tree. Vron knew whom the dogs belonged to and with anticipation, he waited for them. With a loud roar, one of the hounds lounged at him wanting to sink his razor-sharp teeth into his flesh and tear him apart. But before he reached Vron, with his shoulder cannon, blowing a large chunk out of his side, he immobilized the alien dog. Then the other dog reached him and knocked him to the ground. As the large beast's wide mouth opened to bite Vron's head off, Casey fired the automatic weapon and hit the animal on his side, making him howl with pain giving Vron enough time to shove his wrist blades into his guts, spilling bright green blood all over his mask and chest. With a loud grunt, he pushed the dead animal off and then he stood up. Quickly, she ran to him, and with a worried expression, she asked.

"Are you hurt?"

Shaking his head he was about to show her that it wasn't his blood when something large hit the tree behind them splitting the thick trunk in half. Then a spine-chilling roar enveloped the woods as a huge, blue Predator rushed through the thick foliage and headed toward them.

Using his Plasma Caster, Vron sent a bright blue projectile toward the beast. However, he deflected the shot with his built-in armor. Then Casey blasted him hoping to kill the enormous alien. However, all of her bullets glanced off his armor causing her to cry out in frustration. Then she heard his deep voice. Speaking in their native language, he looked at Vron and asked.

"Where is it?"

"You'll never find it." Vron shouted and then he rushed at him. Using his Wrist Blades, he slashed at the Ultimate Predator; however, his efforts were in vain as the jagged blades shattered like glass against his armor. Then Vron's body flew across the path and with a loud crash he hit a tree and fell down.

As he lay crumpled on the ground, Casey turned toward the beast and emptied her weapon into his body. When she ran out of bullets, and he was still unharmed, an anguished scream left her mouth, and then she tossed the rifle at him. Whatever this thing was she knew they were not able to defeat it, or at least not with the weapons they had.

As the Predator scanned the small female, he realized she was pregnant.

"You mated with her?" He asked looking at Vron who was already on his feet.

"Leave her out of this." Vron growled and then using his Wrist Gauntlet he sent two quick bursts of shots at him, which caught the big Predator by surprise. Then Vron rushed at him again.

Slamming his body against the other one's midsection, he pushed both of them toward a large boulder jutting out of the ground. While the Ultimate Predator was still stunned, Vron repeatedly punched him in the inner thigh hoping to injure him enough to get away from him. A loud, anguished roar left the beast's mouth and then grabbing onto Vron's head, he pulled him up and aligned his face with his. While Vron's legs dangled above the ground, Casey helplessly watched as he was about to be decapitated. Desperately, she picked up a rock and threw it at his face. The rock hit him between his eyes, but he quickly shook it off and then a loud, evil laugh left his mouth. Turning his attention back to Vron, he was about to rip his mask off, when something hit him in the face again. This time on impact, the object pierced his skin bringing forth bright green blood. Then another one hit him on one of his mandibles and he quickly let go of Vron when a dozen soldiers stepped out from the woods and approach them.

"Look at that one!" One of them yelled as he sent another round toward the Predator. "What the hell is that?" Another one shouted with astonishment.

Quickly, Casey rushed behind the boulder while the large Predator attacked the soldiers. As the sound of screams mixed with roars and gunshots enveloped the area, Vron jumped to his feet and picking Casey up, he rushed away from the bloodbath. He knew the soldiers had no chance of winning a fight against the Ultimate Predator. He just hoped they would give them enough time to reach his ship.

"Oh God what was that thing?" She mumbled holding onto his shoulders.

Vron made a deep growl followed by a few clicking sounds behind his mask. This time they were lucky to get away. When they came upon a rocky ledge, he stopped and looked down. For human eyes, his ship was invisible, but not to him. Deep in the chasm was his cloaked ship waiting on them. Swiftly, they made their way down the sloping terrain and approached it. When he got closer, Vron uncloaked the ship leaving Casey with an astonished face.

"Whoa." She exclaimed. "It's gorgeous."

While he stood at the entrance typing into the keypad, standing beside him, Casey turned around and noticed some movements up on the ledge. As the fallen rocks hit the ground, she looked toward Vron and saw three small red dots on his biceps. With a quick move, she slammed her body against his and pushed him out of the way as the door behind them received a hit from the beast's shoulder cannon. Grabbing onto her and as the door opened, he pulled her in. As soon as the door closed it was hit again from the outside causing Casey to jump with fear. She knew what was on the other side. This terrifying thought formed a knot in her already upset stomach.

Picking her up, he sat her down in one of the chairs and after strapping her in, he rushed to the control panel and started up the ship. With wide eyes, Casey watched him getting ready to leave, while another blast hit the door. As the ship elevated off the ground Casey felt like throwing up. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hoping to keep her lunch down. She didn't want to throw up, _not here, _she thought disheartened clutching the side of the seat, while the ship vigorously vibrated and then took off.

"What was that?!" Traeger shouted looking toward the sky standing in the wooded area surrounded by his men.

"Sounds like a spaceship." One of the soldiers said also looking toward the sky.

"Don't fucking tell me his ship was hidden somewhere nearby?" Traeger cussed feeling the anger rising within him again. When he got to the facility and saw the damage and the death toll, he knew he was in trouble. So far his superiors were turning their heads the other way letting him use the resources as he pleased. But after what happened he was sure there would be consequences. Then as they headed deeper into the forest, they came upon two alien dog carcasses surrounded by dead and mutilated soldiers.

"Collect those two dogs." Traeger ordered and then he stepped closer to one of the decapitated soldiers and wondered if these dogs did this much damage. Not seeing Casey or the Predator amongst the dead, he took a deep breath and popped another gum into his mouth.

"Where are you, Casey?" He murmured and then he looked toward the dark sky. Then his phone rang, and as he picked up his face turned serious and then he swallowed the gum while he had to endure his superiors' infuriated voice.

"Where are we going?" Casey asked. She was worried that they were going to leave without her dog. She hoped there was some time to pick up Grace.

Not having the luxury of the translator, he had a hard time communicating with her. Turning away from the control panel, he approached her and squatting down in front of her, he removed his mask and then he smiled.

"Are you smiling again?" She asked caressing his face. "Are we out of danger?"

Shaking his head he took her hands into his and then a low clicking sound left his mouth. Vron knew they were still in danger. Eventually, the Ultimate Predator will find them if they stay on Earth. But before their departure, he wanted to collect the pod and deliver it to the right person, so when the time comes they would be able to defend themselves from the coming threat.

"What happened to you?" Sean's wife asked with an astonished face, as her husband entered the home looking like he had been on the battlefield.

"Are you hurt?" She asked rushing toward him.

"Just a few scratches, not a big deal." Sean replied as he took off his broken glasses and placed them on the counter. "Please Julia, let me collect my thoughts and then I'll tell you what happened." He said gently pushing her away.

Nodding her head, she stepped back, and then she said.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll be in my office."

"Thank you." Sean said with a tired smile. After she left the room, he slumped down on the counter stool and buried his face into his hands. He was one of the few lucky ones that survived the Predator's escape route. He couldn't believe how strong he was when he lifted up one of the soldiers and slammed him against the wall _like he was a rag doll,_ he thought as he took a shaky breath. Then his thoughts went to Casey and wondered how she was able to manage to make a beast like him falling in love with her. _Or the other way around,_ he thought with a slight shudder. But it doesn't matter now, they were gone and he had a feeling he would never see them again.

Getting up, he walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of rum. After pouring a tall glass, he swiftly gulped down the fiery drink and then refilled his glass. He was halfway done with his second drink when suddenly the house started to shake like it was an earthquake about to happen. Quickly, he looked toward his sliding glass door that led to the pool and the backyard. There were large ripples on the surface of the pool as a blinding bright light enveloped his yard. Then he heard a loud crash. Within seconds, the light disappeared and then darkness enveloped the yard again.

"Sean!" His wife rushed into the kitchen. "What is going on?"

"Shhh." He shushed her and then motioned for her to stay inside. "Stay here."

Slowly, he made his way across the room and slid open the back door. Then he passed the pool and walked onto the damp grass where a large, coffin-like object was halfway buried into the ground. With amazement, he looked at it and then looked up hoping to see the ship. However, there was nothing but stars above his head. At first, he didn't know what he was looking at, but then when he realized what it was a wide smile appeared on his face.

Looking up to the sky, he said. "Thank you, Casey, you are the best." Lifting his glass, he added. "Congratulations."

* * *

Undetected by human technology, a small spaceship left Earth's atmosphere and headed toward a new location.

"Grace, stop it." Casey said picking the upset dog up. Looking at Vron, she said with a smile. "Don't worry she'll get used to you."

When Vron tried to pet the dog again, Grace bared her teeth at him not wanting to be touched. Pulling his hand away, he curiously looked at the dog and then her.

"She might look vicious but she is a sweetheart." Casey said and then she put the dog down and stepped closer to Vron. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she gazed into his eyes and said. "Dreams do come true."

Pulling her closer, he opened his mandibles wide and wrapped it around her face, and then a low purring sound left his mouth.

Following their departure, another, bigger spaceship left Earth and headed into space.

"Have you found the traitor?"

"I have but he slipped out of my grasp." The Ultimate Predator replied looking at the screen. "I'm in pursuit."

"What about the pod?" The voice asked again.

"I was not able to locate it." He replied.

There were a few seconds of silence when the voice said.

"Do not come back empty-handed."

Nodding his head, the Predator then disconnected the call and slammed his fists down on the control panel. Then he set the coordinates to the nearest planet similar to Earth, hoping to find the fugitives.

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my little alternate story:D Reviews are welcome!**

**If you like my stories, feel free to look up my other ones here on Fanfiction. Also, you can find my original sci-fi/fantasy books on Amazon, Chora, and Marked (The crystal Saga series).**

**Also, find me on Pinterest, or on Deviantart/editsulli for some awesome illustrations. **

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
